Chill Thrill
Chill Thrill is the Zenitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. Appearance Chill Thrill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Chill Thrill has a black body with white patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick grey outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. His antrnnae and wings are shaped like battle wings. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the rib cage, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach with two black splotches giving the appearance of a pelvis. On his face are black cheeks and eye spots, a mouth that always shows white teeth, and large blue eyes with dark blue spots. His face is reminiscent of a skull. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Chill Thrill also wears the Zenitrix symbol on his chest. Abilities Like any ordinary Necrofriggian, Chill Thrill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His breath can also be as strong as wind, enough to push a moving vehicle off a cliff. Chill Thrill has Cryokinesis, allowing him to control the ice he generates at will. He can also generate ice beams from his hands which he can manipulate. He can form manipulable ice constructs from the ground by touching it. He can freeze objects just by touching them. Chill Thrill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Chill Thrill has enhanced strength as when Chill Thrill is on a metal-eating spree, he can effortlessly rip apart a large metal statue and snap iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Chill Thrill is capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, even drinking molten steel. Chill Thrill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Chill Thrill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Like Black Manta, Chill Thrill can use his feet to hold things while flying. Unlike normal Necrofriggians however, Chill Thrill can be inodorous, meaning he has no discernable scent, not even a Vuplimancee can track him down by smell. Chill Thrill can also become inaudible, making him able to be completely silent or allow him to only be heard by certain individuals or make things around them inaudible too. He can also turn invisible, a feat no other Necrofriggian has. Like an Ectonurite, Chill Thrill can possess living things. Chill Thrill can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. Chill Thrill is able also to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Chill Thrill can also form his ice to form weapons such as swords, daggers, chain whips, axes, but his most favored weapon is a scythe. Weaknesses Chill Thrill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. The only inanimate objects that are able to touch intangible Chill Thrill are the Rust Bucket 2's netting, the Shield of Ziegel, the Plumber Headquarters' prison cell's door and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Chill Thrill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Chill Thrill's ice breath is useless against Psycholeopterrans. Chill Thrill has a weakness against electricity. Ghosts can visit Chill Thrill against his will; and will always come to him at least expected moments since his power attracts spirits. Making deals with a spirit can be dangerous. Somes may not be benevolent, others may try and trick Chill Thrill to do bad.Some may be demons pretending to be a ghost. Spirits may be able to occasionally possess Chill Thrill. Chill Thrill is vulnerable to Soul Destruction, Soul Mutilation, Nonexistence, Absolute Destruction, and other powers that may harm souls/spirits. Trivia *Chill Thrill's real name is Azraealis, a portmenteu of Azrael ( the angel of death in Abrahamic Religions) and the Aurora Borealis. *Chill Thrill favors a scythe over any other weapon. *Chill Thrill seems to have a knack for horror novels and films.